


情未了 車

by Coldheart004



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	情未了 車

这天包黑子破了个长期未决的悬案，大家心里的石头都落了地，于是决定聚聚。

 

“老包啊，现在可不得了，得叫您一声包sir了？哈哈哈......”

“少贫了，允文，一天到晚没个正形！”

“嘿嘿，这不是高兴吗，祝贺祝贺都不行？”

“是啊老包，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯？”

“对了允文，那个谁......追到了？”

“哪个谁？”

“别装了，大家心知肚明。”

“还......还没呢……”

“哈哈哈你要努力啊！像咱赵爵，男女通吃，把那谁谁都迷的神魂颠倒......”

“闭嘴，吃饭！”

“不是，启天你生什么气呢，刚刚好像一句消遣你的话都没有吧？”

 

展启天在外人看来，一向是个慢热且冷淡的人，可是你一旦了解了他，你便会深深认可他这个朋友。

展启天本是低着头，没有加入大家的调侃中，他不喜欢对朋友开些没有营养的玩笑。但每当听到赵爵这两个字，他心中的烦躁就好像堆砌一般不断地生长，繁衍，直到将他的头脑整个占领。

“是，刚刚是我不对，扰了大家兴致，我自罚一杯。”展启天拿起桌上的威士忌，斟满了自己面前那个作喝威士忌之用明显过大的容器，一饮而尽。

“启天你今天怎么了？你平时可不会这么喝！你疯了？你那杯没有兑水，你酒量怎么样心里还没数吗！大家都没怪你的意思，何必呢！”白允文想去阻止却已经晚了，这威士忌极烈，就连平日里酒量上好的赵爵都有些上头，更何况展启天。

“我...我没事，只是一杯酒而已……”展启天觉得脑内钝痛，虽然头重脚轻，但意识还算清醒。

“他醉了，我先送他回去。”一旁沉默的白烨突然在这时发了话，白烨滴酒未进，眼神清明，走到展启天身旁，将他一把拉起，右手穿过他腋下搂住了他的腰。

“我没醉……你送我？那赵爵呢？赵爵送不送我......”

“启天...你喝糊涂了吧……赵爵他......”

“赵爵也去。”白烨安抚性地凑近展启天耳边，轻声说道。

“我？”赵爵迷迷糊糊地将自己的意识从酒精中拔出，但貌似并未成功，“为什么是我......”

“我们送启天回家。”白烨并未多说，用眼神示意赵爵跟上，便搂着展启天上了车。

 

“唔...赵爵呢？赵爵......”

“启天你醉了。睡吧。”

“我没有......”

“......赵爵在这，他也喝多了。”

“我要他送我上去......你不许上去！”

 

白烨看着这个平日里不苟言笑甚至有些禁欲的男人，从没想过他醉酒的样子是如此的......可爱？

但这些可爱从来都不是对他的，从来只属于一个人——赵爵。队里的人都知道，展启天喜欢赵爵，但赵爵从来没有注意过，因为赵爵喜欢的是白烨。

 

“可是你们两个都醉了，让他个醉鬼送你上楼，你们都有危险。”白烨盯着怀里男人泛着水光的唇看了好久，凑近了，贴着他唇角半天没有动作。

“我不管，你待在这别动，我、我和赵爵上去！”展启天拉开车门，凭着醉酒后来路不明的直觉，把赵爵拽下了车，两个人磕磕绊绊地上了楼。

白烨坐在车里，没有动作，直到他们的背影互相搀扶着消失在视线范围内。

 

 

“好了，我到了，你回去吧。”展启天其实并没有太醉，前面的那些话只是仗着酒胆说的，现在到了家，清醒了不少，实在觉得逼赵爵送自己回家是有些过分了。

“赵爵？”展启天看着一进门就瘫在沙发上的赵爵，很是头疼。

“唔...干什么？”赵爵半睁着他那双勾人的眼，深邃的瞳仁也带着酒精侵蚀后惯有的涣散。

“你可以走了。”

“走？为什么要走......不是已经到家了？”

“这是我家，不是你家。赶紧走，你的白烨还在楼下等你。”不知道为什么，展启天说这句话时有些气急败坏。

“白烨？白烨......”

“啊——你干嘛！”

展启天凑近的身子突然被赵爵一扯，直接砸进了他怀里。

展启天抬头，意识到现在的姿势有多么暧昧，也心猿意马起来。

“赵爵，赵爵......唔......”

被展启天压在沙发上的赵爵突然双手勾住他脖颈，将他向下一带，双唇相触。

“白烨......”

赵爵扯开展启天一向一丝不苟的领带，同时也不管不顾地让他衬衫的扣子崩掉了好几颗。

“你、你干嘛！”  
“干。”

赵爵将手伸入展启天的衬衫，抚摸着他结实的腰线，形状完美的腹肌，最后停在了他饱满柔韧的胸部。赵爵的动作停顿了一下，干脆将整件衬衫退到了展启天的手肘处。赵爵近乎痴迷地感受着这具堪称完美的身体，热流源源不断地涌向下腹。

“白烨，继续吗？”

“......” 

展启天心脏抽痛了一下，但也仅仅只是一下。赵爵喜欢白烨，他从来都知道不是吗？所以酒醉的赵爵把自己当作白烨好像也没什么说不过去的。是的，他闭了闭眼，没有什么说不过去的。

但即使是这样，他也说不出任何拒绝的话。

这样想着，展启天伸手揽住了赵爵，身体也向他压了压。他知道他只是在等一个可以光明正大放纵的机会，一个无羞无耻的机会，没想到这个机会就这样到来了，并且携带着出乎意料的罪恶。

他们都不是圣人，或许连最普通的好人都算不上，他们浑身浴血，与恶魔并肩，是注定无法窥见天堂的，罪人。

既然如此，那还有何多余的顾虑？

赵爵的唇舌轻轻触碰着展启天的乳尖，浅尝辄止后是急风骤雨般的攻势。他灵活地挑逗那处已经肿胀充血的嫣红，吸吮的声音在安静的夜晚肆无忌惮地扩散开来，直听得展启天羞耻万分，无地自容。

“啊...啊......轻点......”

被好好照顾过的左乳在透进的月光的照射下泛着诱人犯罪的色泽，赵爵欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作，便立刻去了另一边耕耘，直到两边的颜色都红的滴血才肯罢休。

展启天两腿分开跪坐在赵爵大腿两侧，这样的姿势使他不得不挺起自己肌肉饱满的胸部，将自己完整地送入赵爵口中。

赵爵直起腰开始舔舐展启天的锁骨，留下一个个或红或青的印记，手也没闲着，向下解开了皮带。

 

“有感觉了？”  
“唔...嗯……”

展启天的胸腹、腰侧极其敏感，被赵爵这一套玩弄下来早已起了反应。

“别...别......”

赵爵充耳不闻，他连展启天的外裤内裤一同扯下，握住了他灼热的性器，指尖也感受到了顶端溢出的前液。

“这么湿了？嗯？”  
“不、不...我嗯……”

 

展启天没有任何这方面的经验，他只能任赵爵拿捏在手中搓圆捏扁。但无可否认他是爽的，爽到忘记控制溢出口的呻吟。

赵爵的手掌握着柱身，手指尖在铃口颇有技巧地戳弄，直弄的展启天向后闪躲，却又抑制不住向前迎合。他有些厌恶这样的自己，却又无法控制的享受着这一切。

“舔。”

赵爵将修长的手指伸到展启天唇边，示意他好好伺候。展启天立刻明白了他的意思，顺从地用柔软的舌含住了面前即将用来开拓他的工具。

“唔......”

在月光照射下显得晶莹的涎水从展启天的唇角滑下，落在他丰厚的胸膛上，浸润了已经被赵爵蹂躏得肿胀不堪的乳尖，让那处显得更能激发出人暴虐的情欲。

“啧，真会舔。”

展启天用唇舌包裹住赵爵的食指与中指，起润滑作用的唾液使得略显粗糙的舌苔在摩擦过指腹时激起别样使人颤栗的快感。

“行了。”

赵爵抽出手指，拍拍展启天的手感极好的臀：“抬起来。”

 

展启天依然顺从地褪下最后一层防线，双手撑在赵爵头两侧，就着面向他的姿势微微抬起了臀，方便他动作。赵爵湿润的食指绕过展启天匀称的大腿触到了他的后穴，赵爵清晰地感到那个无人造访过的地方轻轻地瑟缩了一下。

赵爵酒劲正上头，也不懂得什么怜香惜玉——更何况他即将要上的这个人本身就不是香或玉，他没有任何犹豫，直接将食指戳刺进了那个紧致的穴口。

“啊......赵爵......”展启天攥紧了掌下的皮质沙发，来不及咽下脱口而出的呜咽。

赵爵没有理会，复又加入一指在其中开拓。比食指更长的中指能进到更深的地方，他转动两指，调整方向，搜寻着那最敏感的一点。

“不、不...唔嗯.....那里......”展启天不知自己被戳到了什么开关，他只觉得似是有电流从发梢到脚尖带起了一阵酥麻与快感。他感到内壁被撑开，有湿滑的液体顺着大腿根流下。

“啧，你自己看看，”赵爵坏心眼地抽出手指伸到展启天眼前，两指分开又并拢，黏腻的液体随着他的动作拉出一道透明的丝线，“你后面湿的都流水了。”

展启天耳根通红，别开眼睛，又被赵爵捏住下巴转了回来：“这么骚还会害羞？腿分开。”

 

 

展启天当然知道接下来会发生什么，他将大腿分得更开，用穴口凑近了赵爵忍耐多时勃发的性器。他两手掰开自己的臀缝，穴口流出的液体滴落在赵爵的铃口上，刺激得他叫喊出声。

“操，干不死你！”

“啊——”

毫无预兆的，赵爵将自己整根没入了展启天初经开拓的穴口中。展启天扬起脖颈，唾液从他无法闭合的唇边溢出，他却发不出任何声音。

赵爵也不是特别好受，展启天经过突然的刺激，括约肌迅速夹紧，一时间把他夹的进退不能。

“放松。”赵爵拍拍他的臀，感叹手感的同时一边试图让他放松。

“嗯……”展启天渐渐适应了插入体内的这根巨大，见赵爵半天没有动作，顿时觉得有种陌生的空虚感占满了他的后穴，他已然不能思考，剩下的只有动物的情欲本能。

展启天微微抬起身体，又慢慢坐下，让赵爵的的性器在后穴里小幅度地抽插，不过这样的程度显然已经满足不了他了。

“你...动一动......”展启天羞耻万分，不知道这样的话会从自己口中讲出，只有抬起手臂盖住双眼。

“想要了？”赵爵拔出性器，又故意缓慢而磨人地顶入，恰巧避开了让展启天疯狂的那一点，“求我。”

展启天现在才发现，赵爵原来这么......无耻。

“求...求你......”可是，为了自己当下的欢愉，他不得不低头。

“求我什么？”

“求你......你别欺人太甚！”展启天当然知道赵爵想让他说什么，可是那般如同荡妇求欢的话语是绝对不会从他口中说出的！

“那好，既然你现在不愿意求我，待会儿也别想停。”

 

赵爵话音刚落，就双手掰着展启天的臀开始了戳刺，每一下都正好顶在他的前列腺上。大力的进攻让穴口变得红肿不堪，粗大的性器在狭窄的后穴进进出出，发出淫靡的水声。

“啊...啊......”

“爽吗？”

“唔嗯......赵、赵爵...啊......”

“烨，说你爱我。”

展启天承受着一下又一下深入骨髓的撞击，每个神经末梢都在享受快感的同时接收到了来自那个正在自己身上耕耘的男人话语中刺骨的寒意。

 

“烨？呵，白烨么……是的，我早就知道的，我早就知道......”一滴液体砸落在地毯中，那样微不可闻的声响还未传出，就已被充盈满室的撞击声和呻吟声打得全盘皆输。

“我爱你。我当然爱你了。没有人比我更爱你。”

这三句话一句比一句沉重，伴随着深深射入体内的一股热流，最后却化作一声轻微的叹息：“赵爵......”

 

“赵爵。”


End file.
